


A Mint Christmas

by MCAmps



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: #badend, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCAmps/pseuds/MCAmps
Summary: Published in Love For All Seasons: Mystic Messenger Calendar BookletThe RFA's Christmas party left a lot to be desired, but there's a mysterious stranger waiting for you once you return home.A retelling of the Christmas DLC Unknown ending.





	A Mint Christmas

“Hello, I was waiting for you,” Driver Kim greets in a deep, polite voice.

You let him help you into the car and slide onto the cold, leather seat with a sigh. “Please take me home safe.”

“I do not know your exact destination, but I plan to take you to the closest possible location.”

You nod, but don’t feel like talking. Instead, you stare out the window at the snowflakes cascading amongst the city’s colorful Christmas lights as the car starts moving. Trees and lampposts are all wrapped up with the twinkling bulbs, making the crowded area glow brighter than usual. It should have been a cheerful sight, but you sulk. Your frown deepens at bundled up couples, traversing the streets hand in hand, laughing, snuggling, and kissing. With a silent huff, you turn away.

This is officially the worst Christmas ever.

Maybe you’re being a baby. Sure, you got to finally meet the RFA in person- but you had been expecting so much more. Was that bad? After the buildup of work and stress, the party seemed anticlimactic. Seven didn’t even show up. Sure, his firework show was wonderful and a lot of money was donated for a good cause, _but still_ _. . .!_

The party kind of fizzled and everyone abruptly parted ways. No one asked to hang out or offered to escort you home. Giving the job to Driver Kim was only out of obligation. The RFA saw you as the party coordinator and nothing more.

You replay the night’s events in your head, and the lump in your throat grows each time the depressing imagery loops. It gets even worse after Driver Kim drops you off. Icy loneliness threatens to devour you as you traverse the short distance to the apartment.

The one highlight of your day was the texts from that abroad student: the mysterious guy who contacted you that fateful day and got you into this whole RFA mess. His stylish dark hair and dreamy green eyes are ingrained in your mind. Unknown. That was his chatroom name- or rather, lack of one, yet it made him all the more intriguing. Had he known Rika? Was he really a catfishing hacker? Most importantly, was that mesmerizing selfie actually him? You texted him back, hoping to see him at the party, but, alas. . .

You soon make it back to the apartment. The building’s warmth only makes the ache in your chest all the more intense. With a glum sigh, you type in the passcode to unlock the door. “Merry Christmas. . .” You whisper to yourself as you open the door and step into the dark room. The inky blindness is numbing and therapeutic, but you can’t stand like this forever. You flip the light switch and squint at the room’s burning illumination.

“Merry Christmas!” A new voice chimes.

You let out a strangled yelp at the sight of a man sitting on the edge of your bed, legs crossed casually. An over-sized, leather jacket hangs off his slender frame, showing his red tank top and elaborate eye tattoo on his upper arm.

“H-how?” Your brain tells you to get out of there, or call the police. Something. Despite that, your legs are frozen solid. Any sudden movement will make them crack and collapse.

The intruder’s lazy smirk turns malicious. “You really thought this place would be empty?” He asks, with a hint of cheerfulness in his voice as he stands. “Hello. . . know who I am?”

Your mouth dries and you shake your head. _Who is he?_ _How did he get in here? What was going to happen?_

He prowls closer. Each step is slow and deliberate, like a predator stalking its prey. Closer and closer he comes, grin growing as he corners you against a wall. He stops, face mere inches away from yours. “Merry Christmas!” With a cackle, he smacks his hands against the wall on either side of your head, making you jump. Now you’re trapped. Raising an eyebrow, he leans even closer. “I was able to find a flaw in the security system thanks to the information you provided. Thank you for your cooperation!”

Your blood runs cold. _Cooperation?_

“Just admit it.” A shadow crosses his face. “You like me - or were you just being nice and answering my questions?”

 _Questions?_ Your eyes widen as it dawns on you. This is Unknown. The picture was a lie. He’s nothing like the man you thought you were texting. For one, his skin is much too pale and his messy hair is bleached. Perhaps the eyes were similar. Though the wrong shade of green, they could be considered dreamy. Well, dreamy in the sense you’ll be seeing those tired, shadow rimmed, mint eyes in your nightmares.

“. . . Say that you did it because you like me, and I’ll make this an unforgettable Christmas for you. . .” He coos with a snicker.

You open your mouth, but only a small whimper comes out as you cower. Was this really happening?

“Why are you trembling?” Unknown’s expression softens into something inquisitive, but only for a moment. His manic smirk returns as grabs your chin, bringing your face closer to his. “Are you scared of me? Are you scared. . .” His voice trails off and his half lidded gaze holds you captive, “. . . of what might happen?” With each word, his breath puffs against your lips, earning a shudder. The warmth you crave radiates off him. You can almost taste him. Your eyes slowly close, only to snap open.

But this is wrong. . . isn’t it?

“No!” You find the strength to shove him away and make a break for it. You don’t get far before he snatches your wrist. Pain spikes up your arm as you struggle to break free.

“You shouldn’t have contacted me if you were scared. You were the bold one.” Laughter seeps into his voice and his tight grip on your wrist tightens. “Be honest though. . . you like me, right?” He urges again with a snicker as his expression darkens. “You want to spend Christmas with me. . .?”

“Don’t! Stop!” Panic leaks into your voice and you keep struggling despite the sting of forming bruises. This isn’t what you wanted. You didn’t know texting him back would lead to this. You can’t break free, no matter how hard you try. He’s too strong. This entire time, he stands still, watching with cool amusement, but his eyes widen and his smile grows as he yanks you closer. Your face slams into his chest and his strong arms capture you. It’s suffocating and your eyes tear up when he bursts into more raspy laughter.

“It’s too late to run away~ I’ll show you what real happiness is.” He whispers in your ear. His breath sends tingling chills down your spine and you squirm, only causing his embrace to tighten. “I bet. . . if you’re invited to my Christmas, it will be so sweet that you’ll never want to return to reality.” Panting, his lips brush against your ear and you close your eyes again.

It almost feels. . . good.

“I know today wasn’t enjoyable for you.” His low voice turns a smidge more serious and your eyes flutter open. “The RFA was much too busy dealing with their own Christmas problems and blindly searching for happiness, not one of them noticed your struggles- but _I_ did. It must have been stressful helping with that party on top of everything else in your life, lonely too being cooped up in this apartment by yourself, waking up alone with no gifts.”

Your throat burns. _How did he know?_

“The RFA knows your living situation, but none of them tried to spend extra time with you. It’s as if they only care about you hosting their parties. Nothing more, nothing less. How sad.”

Unknown’s words stab at your heart, yet his soft tone acts as a salve to the fresh wounds. You want to insist it’s not true. The others always expressed their gratitude towards you, but. . . hadn’t you been thinking the exact same thing earlier?

“Come with me and I’ll make your night unforgettable. You’ll be my Christmas princess.”

You’re not quite sure when it happened, but the struggling stopped. Escaping doesn’t seem so urgent anymore, but everything about this screams something is wrong. This man lied to you and broke into the apartment, and yet your hands find his shirt and cling to it as if the rest of the room is ready to devour you. Maybe it is. You don’t want to face the reality of a lonely Christmas. Perhaps it’s curiosity or recklessness, but against your better judgement, you ask, “Go with you? Where?”

* * *

 

“Paradise.”

No matter how many times you ask, that’s all Unknown says while wearing his knowing smirk. Surely he doesn’t mean he’s going to fly you to a tropical island, but what then? Your confusion only fuels his excitement as he takes your hand and squeezes it before leading you out of the apartment building.

You shudder as you step outside- but is it from the icy temperatures or nerves? There is still a chance to escape. Be it from running away or screaming for help, but you do neither. Instead, you keep walking hand in hand with Unknown down the quiet sidewalk. Isn’t this what you wanted? To any onlooker, the two of you look like a couple. Too bad there isn’t anyone to see. A few cars drive by, but otherwise it seems everyone has settled for the night. The streetlights orange glow emphasizes the blur of snowflakes as a burst of frigid wind blows your way, causing your teeth to chatter. The temperature must have dropped since you left the party. “Hey.” Your breath comes out in a puff. “Aren’t you cold?” After all, Unknown is only wearing a leather jacket and tank top. Just watching him makes you shiver.

“Hm?” He slows to a stop and glances at you with a raised eyebrow. The lamppost overhead illuminates his features. There’s something almost angelic and fragile about his pale skin and tired eyes. You don’t even know this man’s real name - or what he wants - and yet. . . you’re captivated.

“You should at least pull up your jacket.” Without much thought you grasp at his coat. The cold leather nips at your fingertips as you tug it up his arm. His tattoo catches your attention. The black design is a lot more detailed than you first realized, but the part that draws you in is the eye. Wide open with a small pupil, it’s almost as if it’s staring into your soul, exploring the jumbled jungle of your conflicted thoughts. It would be awkward to gawk forever, so you pull the jacket up all the way and pat his shoulder, before another pair of eyes suck in you in. These ones are real, and _oh so_ intense. Despite the frigid temperatures, a swirl of heat materializes under your blue coat. Unknown still looks cold though. His top is thin and low-cut, showing off a bit of his chest. “You can wear my scarf.” You rip off the constricting red wool from your neck, and - without hesitation - wrap it around his neck.

His eyes widen for a split second, before they spark with amusement. “Why thank you. . .” He snatches up your hands with both of his and rubs at them, before bringing them up to his mouth and blowing puffs of warm air. The sensation sends heat waves through your arms and those eyes of his take you prisoner. “My princess. . . we should get going before we freeze.” He gives your hands another squeeze before leading you onward once again.

He soon takes you to a car parked at the curb. Small and silver, it’s not particularly dirty, or sparkling clean. There are no quirky bumper stickers or anything hanging from the rear view mirror. It’s just a car. The kind you see every day and never pay any thought to.

The kind that can hide in plain sight and be impossible to find.

The thought doesn’t shock you as much as it should. Maybe it’s the bitter cold, but you’re numb to it all.

Unknown digs out his keys and unlocks the car before opening the passenger door. “Princess~” He says with a half bow. His stance is gentlemanly enough, but the mischief written all over his face makes him appear more wolfish than anything. Despite that, you allow him to help you into your seat.

 _This is the point of no return._ The thought crosses your mind as you buckle your seat belt.

Unknown takes off the scarf before leaning into the car. “We’re going to do something fun~”

Soft warmth obscures your vision, causing you to flinch. “Wh-wha?”

“Trust me on this.” He whispers. His breath tickles your ear and sends an explosion of pleasant shivers throughout your insides. You squeeze at your seatbelt as he lifts your hair and finishes tying the scarf.

Left in the dark, every other sensation amplifies. The door opens and closes and the leather seat rustles as Unknown presumably sits. There’s no click of his seat belt and the car soon starts. The jerky movement of his driving makes your stomach flip, but the blast of air from the heater slows your shivers. Perhaps the most noticeable part of this is your heartbeat, pounding fast against your rib cage and loud inside your ear, you’re almost certain Unknown can hear it, but he doesn’t say anything. In fact, he’s silent during the entire ride.

“We’re here~” He chimes once the car comes to a stop. With a cheerful snicker, his door opens and shuts, sending in a short blast of cold air. The icy sensation grows stronger when your door opens. Your scarf-blindfold slips off, but Unknown’s cold hand quickly replaces it. “Just a little longer, my princess.” Unknown’s other hand takes your arm and guides you out of the car. Your first few steps are unsteady, but he moves behind you, gently supporting and guiding you forward. He warns you about stairs and doors. Soon a dull buzz replaces the distant hum of traffic, and the air warms with each step. Eventually, Unknown stops you. Something jingles, and then clicks, before a door creaks open. A few steps later, and his hand leaves your face. Everything is still dark, but your eyes soon adjust and take in the cramped hallway.

“Stay right there.” Unknown instructs and squeezes your shoulders before walking past you, and vanishing into the darkness. You’re left to look around. This was an apartment, right? The wall’s checkered tiles are cracked and dingy, but that only makes you more curious. Unknown soon returns holding a box with red ribbon. “Merry Christmas, princess~ Open it.” He urges and hands the box to you.

A present? That’s unexpected. The box is quite large too. When did he do this?

“Come on. I picked it out just for you. I know you’ll love it.”

Your stomach twists, but curiosity gets the better of you and you rip it open. The ribbon falls to the floor along with the shiny wrapping paper. Your hands shake with anticipation as you pop off the box’s lid.

Something red catches your eye: a girly top with puffed sleeves and a white collar along with embroidered details. _Cute!_ You grab it only to realize the box has other clothes in it too. This was all for you? You stare up at Unknown, half expecting him to reveal this was a cruel joke, but he smiles almost sweetly.

“Try it on. You’ll look great.” He says in a smooth voice as he snatches the ribbon from the floor. He then shows you to the bathroom. You step into the small space and close the door behind you, before turning on the light. This was definitely different than the immaculate restroom back at Rika’s apartment. It wasn’t dirty, but it was certainly old and a tad on the rundown side. You try to ignore that as you change into the new outfit. Other than the top, there’s a high-waisted black skirt and grey thigh highs along with ankle boots. Everything looks amazing, and fits perfectly, even the shoes. How did Unknown know your size?

Perplexed and a bit unnerved, you exit the bathroom, leaving your clothes behind. The hallway is empty. Where did he go? “Uh, hey. . . I’m done.” But there’s no response. You move through dark cautiously, worried about bashing your knee into something or stubbing your toe, but soon a bluish glow illuminates your way as you step into a larger room.

Your eyes grow with wonder. A white Christmas tree, decorated with blue lights, sits at the center of the room with candles dispersed around it. The crazy part is that each glows with a blue flame. Blue. You didn’t know that was possible. The windows, covered with a white, green and pink heart checker pattern, only adds to surreal aura. The most striking part is the colorful, wrapped boxes littering the floor. It triggers memories of those childhood Christmases when things were still magical and you believed in Santa. Back then, waking up those cheery mornings was the most exciting thing. Somewhere along the way though, stress killed the delight and each year, your gifts became less of a mystery and more of an obligation, yet here you are, enchanted once again. The juxtaposition between the dim blue glow and brightly colored gifts is dreamlike, and you can’t tear your gaze away.

You don’t notice Unknown until he steps away from the tree. Your breath catches in your throat. No longer is he clad in his leather jacket, but instead a white suit with pink accents, along with a choker and an black dress shirt underneath. He still holds the ribbon, and his thumb rubs against it as his eyes catch yours. “What do you think of my Christmas so far, princess? Don’t you love it?”

“I. . .” You gesture at the gifts. “Are those really all for me?”

“Of course~” Unknown answers with a small snicker. “I’m much better than that Santa Claus. Even the bad kids get gifts on my Christmas, and you’ll see my presents are much more surprising and enjoyable.”

Once again, you find yourself at a loss. If these other gifts were anything like the outfit, then a lot of thought and care was put into them. It makes your stomach churn, and yet your chest warms. “I feel bad since I don’t have anything for you,” you say.

Unknown cocks his head before shaking it. “Aww, don’t worry.” He moves closer, skillfully maneuvering around the gifts without stepping on one or stumbling. “You see,” he begins, voice sweet. “You’re my special present~” With a laugh, he swoops behind you and wraps the ribbon around your neck. His long fingers move meticulously as they tie the perfect bow. He tugs at it and leans in closer with a dreamy smile. You’re completely captivated, and unconsciously lick your lips as they part. His own lips move closer, nearly brushing against yours, but then they move away. You let out a disappointed breath as he instead grabs a gift box and hands it to you.

“I want to see you open each and every one of them, Princess~”

* * *

 

So that’s what you do. Ripped paper and ribbons soon cover the floor as you go through each gift. They start out harmless enough: your favorite candy and snacks, along with cutesy accessories, but soon they start to get odd. Toiletries, hair care products, and even a phone charger. They are all nearly identical to the ones you normally use. There are lots of clothes too. Some are girly like your current outfit, while others are slink and black. Then there’s the undergarments. Not that they’re frilly or deviant, but it’s still strange he would give them to you. With every gift, Unknown watches your face with anticipation. He smirks with satisfaction every time you like something, but laughs with even more glee whenever you get confused, yet he refuses to answer your questions and simply hands you another box to open.

You open what you think is the final gift, but then Unknown hands you a small box. This one is different from the rest. Instead of being wrapped with bright, shiny colors, it’s simply a matte black with a mint green bow. Unknown takes a seat next to you, scooting closer until your legs touch. “I saved the best for last~” He says in a low, smooth voice.

 _The best?_ How could something so small top everything else you’ve received so far? Curiosity once again eggs you on as you undo the ribbon and open the box. Unknown’s stare both warms and chills you as you remove a glass bottle from the box. It looks like a heart with a thin neck extending from the top, and it’s filled with a strange teal liquid that almost glows. Perhaps it’s the blueish lighting giving off the illusion, but now you’re perplexed. _How was this the best gift? What was it for?_ “Um I-“ You stop short when Unknown presses his finger to your lips.

“Princess. . .” He sets his hands over yours and leans closer so that your noses nearly touch. “This is your invitation to paradise. Drink this and every day will be Christmas. Not the awful stressful Christmas from earlier, but this bright and beautiful one. No more sadness, worries or bad children. Only happiness. Forever.” His words bathe you with tingles as you stare into his eyes.

“Paradise. . . happiness? Forever?”

“Yes.” Unknown strokes your cheek with his thumb. “All you have to do is drink the elixir of salvation. The choice is yours.”

* * *

 

The shiny, colorful, and ripped aftermath of papers, ribbons, and empty boxes surrounds you as you gaze at the tree’s twinkling lights. You don’t know how much time has passed since Unknown went to make hot chocolate. He told you to stay put, but you fidget. Your legs want to get up and move. He wouldn’t mind if you stretched, right? So that’s what you do, but soon stretching turns into poking around. There’s not much to see in this small sitting room, not even a couch or TV.

There is a door though. You hesitate before trying the nob. It’s unlocked. Your building curiosity now runs rampant, and you sneak another glance backwards before carefully opening it and stepping inside. This room is even smaller and dark, however the bright glow of a computer monitor allows you to make out a bed and desk. None of that matters though, it’s the flashing screen that catches your attention.

Something about it seems familiar.

You creep closer only to stiffen. The RFA chatroom. How. . .? Everyone except Seven is in there and the familiar bubbles and emojis fill the night sky’s backdrop as the chat keeps moving. You read along as they talk about the Christmas party, but a chill hits your chest when the conversation ends up centered around you. They wonder when you’ll enter the chatroom. You feel at your pockets, only to realize this new outfit has none. You must have left your phone in the bathroom, but you don’t bother to get it. You’re stuck, completely entranced.

Seven soon enters the conversation and asks about you too. He then reveals the security camera in front of the apartment got hacked. Your blood runs cold and your heart kicks into high gear. You read through everyone’s worry and confusion as your pulse pounds in your ear. They’re in denial, trying to be optimistic, but they’re wrong. You know how this story will end. You are the leading lady after all. Their hopes, prayers and positivity are all in vain.

You jump when the screen goes black and scrolling green texts flashes before the chatroom returns broken and glitchy. You’ve seen this before. . .

**Unknown has entered the chatroom.**

Your heart stops.

**Unknown: I’ll be taking good care of the princess ^^**

**Unknown: Every single day will be a happy Christmas.**

You lean in closer, lips moving as you read each and every word.

**Unknown: Today. . .**

**Unknown: Tomorrow. . .**

**Unknown: Merry**

**Unknown: Christmas**

Your stomach churns with cramping pangs that worsen with every passing second.

**Unknown has left the chatroom.**

The screen turns off before you can see anyone’s reaction. Your heart slams against your ribcage as you turn around. Unknown lingers in the doorway, phone in one hand and a thermos in the other. He looks up from the phone screen and his lips stretch into a huge, malicious grin.

Time stretches for what seems like an eternity, but then your lips twitch into a smile and a giggle escapes. It soon turns into laughter. Louder and louder, you laugh until tears stream down your face and you can’t breathe. It’s hilarious! That stupid RFA! It took them this long to realize you’re gone? And now they’re too late! You wheeze and gasp for air as the laughter dies down.

With a snicker, Unknown sets aside the thermos. “Your presents are packed up. Are you ready to go to paradise now?”

You beam and nod. Your insides tingle and fizz as if you can float away at any moment, but instead you take his hand. He stops at the doorway though, and with a mischievous grin, points up. You gasp at something green and leafy dangling above the both of you.

Mistletoe.

“I think it’s time for me to unwrap my Christmas gift~” Unknown whispers as he tugs on your ribbon, untangling it from your neck. In a swift motion, he takes both of your hands and ties your wrists together before his lips find yours. _Fi_ _nally._ They’re soft and the taste is intoxicating. Shivers run through you as you close your eyes and kiss back. He pushes you against the wall and roughly rolls his lips, deepening the kiss. You melt and all you can think about is him. How much you want him. How much you need him. You never want this to end.

Thankfully, it won’t.

_samtsirhc yrrem_

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I had a ton of fun writing this! Gah! I hope I did this justice, cause gosh dangit, this is the only branch where you get Unknown in all of his devilishly delicious/ribbon binding glory +_+ This may as well be my true ending. As soon as I heard about the calendar project, this was what I wanted to write for it~
> 
> Originally we were given a big word limit, so I wanted to extend the story to what happened afterwards and make it more like an actual Unknown route. As you can see, that didn't happen, but I am considering adding additional chapters to this and do that. Just keep in mind that won't be happening for a while. I still need to finish Ray Route Alternate Path and I had another fic in the works that's based off the Unknown/Ray daki~ [waggles eyebrows]
> 
> May 2019 be full of Unknown and his sexy edgelord glory +_+


End file.
